


OC BOOK

by Cobura



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Snakes, Spirit Animals, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobura/pseuds/Cobura
Summary: A book with info of my Diabolik Lovers OC's info.There may be ×reader head canons afterwards.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Name** _Luna_

 **Kanji** _ルナ_

 **Romaji** _Runa_

 **Last Name** _Tomohisa_

 **Birthday** _5th November_

 **Zodiac** _Scorpio_

 **Nickname(s)** _Little Snake (Hebi-Chan, Laito);_

_Beauty (Utsukishii, Laito);_

_Lulu (Ruru, Laito and Taori);_

_Lady (Redi, Reiji);_

_Princess/Mistress (Ohime-Sama/Onnashujin-Sama, Otto);_

_Cute Snake (Kawaii Hebi, Kou);_

_Cursed Snake (Norowareta Hebi, Ayato and Gasa)_

**Gender** _Female_

 **Age** _17 (physically)_

 **Height** _1, 68 cm without boots; 1,_ _70 cm with boots_

 **Weight** _60 kg_

 **Status** _Alive_

 **Race** _Spirit Animal (Snake; King Cobra/Black Mamba)_

 **Ethnicity** _Japanese/Russian_

 **Group(s)** _Defender & Guide_

 **Rank** _Banished Royal_

 **Seiyuu (VA)** _Kikuko Inoue_


	2. Appearance +Outfits

**Human Form𖥸**

_Beautiful, elegant and graceful young woman with pale yet warm skin making her to be often mistaken for a vampire. Pitch black hair that's soft as silk and goes down to her waist and hypnotic icy blue eyes which kept the snake-ish irises, she's usually wearing low make-up with eyeliner and mascara. She has a tattoo of a Cobra on her left shoulder which is more of a birthmark. Since she's a snake, her fangs are a bit sharper and longer than human's._

**Snake Form𖥸**

_Appearing as black, 2 meters long King Cobra. Tho to the fact of being half Black Mamba her mouth possesses greyish color. Unlike other snake species, hers is armed with hollow fangs, designed like hypodermic needles._

**ஓOutfitsஓ**

_As casual outfit wears black blouses or shirts in goth, victorian and modern style, jeans and black boots with low heels (2-3 cm) that goes to her knees or above her knees. She never wears skirts or dresses except for events or special occasions._

_Her school uniform has white shirt and black tie, upon which she wears the school jacket. She wears black tight jeans that has iron chain on it, along side black boots above her knees._

_In Lost Eden and Chaos Lineage, she appears with black officer uniform with silver garments, black boots to the knees and gloves without her thumb, index and middle fingers being covered and a high ponytail. On her left ear she have a long silver earing that has feathers on its end._

_In Lunatic Parade, she wears gothic-victorian style blouse and stockings, along with boots. Around her neck she wears black velvet chocker with red crystal._


End file.
